Liebesleid
by Kirikoto
Summary: A year after the events of Your Lie in April, with the story revolving around music prodigies Toshiya Miike and Aiza Nagi, they perform a piece, in hopes of getting Arima Kousei back on his feet.
_Prelude_

"So will you do it?"

Toshiya Miike pressed his lips tightly together, gaze unwavering from the golden brown eyes across him. He felt a race in his chest. He was in a predicament. This girl was adored endlessly by many, except him. He had always been at heads with her. Why she would come to him with this offer, he was truly astonished. Miike's first instinct was to say 'no' when Aiza Nagi asked for him to be her accompanying violinist for the upcoming gala concert.

But then she said it, before he could utter the single syllable from his mouth. "Arima-sensei will be coming down to watch."

That was enough to make him stop and consider. He could use it as an opportunity to get Arima Kousei, prodigious pianist, to finally notice him. After the gala concert in his first year of Kurumigaoka Junior High, Miike was swept away by the accompanist's performance. He has been trying to get Kousei's phone number ever since.

"Why are you giving me such an opportunity? Did I do something to get your attention?"

She gave him a frown and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Don't think I'm interested in you or anything." Then she gave a more concerned, serious look. "I was just thinking to give him something interesting to look forward to. He hasn't been himself recently."

Whatever agitation Miike had up till that point in the conversation had burned out. It was the first time he had ever seen Nagi wear such an expression of worry. He felt stares coming from the first years as they walked down the corridor, and from within the classrooms. The tiger and the dragon having a peaceful conversation? Unheard of! It was probably time to end their conversation.

Miike let out a sign and pretended to be uninterested. "Alright, I'll do it. You have my number, so tell me the details then." He averted her gaze to focus on her tanuki hairpins. "Just don't wear that kind of expression walking around. It doesn't suit you." With that, he turned and walked off.

 _I wonder what Arima Kousei means to Nagi. They seem close, but how? And when?_ Miike shook his head in confusion before he got overly curious. _Whatever it is, he must be quite important if she were to care that much for him._

* * *

 _Étude_

"Here's the piece we'll be doing." Nagi spoke as she handed Miike the music scores. After school, they decided to meet in one of the music rooms in their school that they could use for practice. He took a look at the title before raising his eyebrows.

"Kreisler's Love's Sorrow. Wasn't this what Arima Kousei played at last year's gala concert?" _And also, isn't this a piece where the violin is the lead? Wouldn't that make her the accompanist?_ Nagi nodded while taking out her own set of music scores from her bag.

"That's what I heard. But I never actually did go and see the performance. I heard he played a piano variation of the piece, although it's more commonly heard on the violin."

Miike nodded. "One year ago, he had to play a solo performance because his violinist, Miyazono Kaori, was not at the event." Thinking about her made Miike agitated. Why she had not showed up was a mystery to him. The trouble she made Arima Kousei go through!

Nagi stood up at that. "Accompanist? For Miyazono Kaori? Are you sure?" She had a look of urgency on her face. _Ah, there's the look again. The one when she's worried._ Miike nodded again, at a loss of what he could say as a retort. Nagi fell into thought. "Now I'm wondering if it is alright to this piece after all."

Miike stared at the twin-tailed girl sitting on the piano bench. For the longest time, the two had been rivals in music, although he played the violin and she played the piano. "Like nitroglycerin and oil", people would describe their relationship as. Yet, why was she showing him such a weak-hearted expression here? Why would she call him out to play a piece once performed by their figure of admiration, and then have second thoughts about it? He was getting frustrated.

"Oi..." He walked over to her and she looked up slowly, brows in a furrow. "I don't know what's going on right now, and I don't think you'll give me an answer either. But whatever it is, I think we should play this piece." Nagi's face changed from that of trouble to one of surprise. "You thought of this piece when you were deciding on what to play for Arima Kousei, right? Then let's go with it. After all, it must mean something to him as well." He raised out his music scores for her to see. "After all, as musicians, we express our feelings through our music, right? So stop showing me that weak-willed face, and go back the face of the rival I spend so much time getting worked up over."

Nagi blinked a few times before looking down, avoiding Miike's gaze. She smiled sheepishly. "You're right. I'm so foolish." As if transforming in that one instance, she picked up her music scores from her lap and adjusted herself on the piano bench so she was ready to play. "Then let's begin. I'll play my portion, and you get a hang of yours."

As she played, Miike read through the flurry of notes and imagined the tune in his head. It was a pretty short song, and he reached the last bar of notes before he realised it. Silence filled the room moments after Nagi finished her accompaniment on the piano, and neither of them knew what to say.

"So what do you think?" Nagi asked, breaking the silence after it got too unnerving.

Biting his lips, Miike followed up by his attempt to annoy her. "You played quite a lot of wrong notes."

"I-It's because of my small hands, you idiot!" He was looking at the music score, so he didn't notice the music book that was flying towards his forehead until it actually struck home.

"Gah!" He let out a cry of shock and irritation, falling backwards and having a cluster of sheet music all over him. Gritting his teeth, he got up. "You little..." He stopped when he saw Nagi grinning and laughing to herself. She had a look of pure happiness. He smirked a little. _Ah, that's a first as well. Seeing her_ this _happy. I'll let her off this once._ "I'll be trying out the song now." Miike picked up the music sheets in order and took out his violin to play the piece.

Off to a good start, he played the piece with a pace slightly slower than the actual. Occasionally being interrupted by Nagi's comment of playing the wrong note, or playing at an irregular tempo, he would bite his lips and try even harder. While they were talented, even prodigies have their limits. So the two decided to stop for the day, considering their progress quite impressive.

"I guess if that's all for today, I'll take my leave now." Just before leaving the room, Miike turned his head to ask Nagi one more question. "By the way, Love's Sorrow is a piece where the violin is the main melody, isn't it? Why are you choosing this piece, even though you're a pianist?"

Nagi thought about it for a while, before she smiled weakly at him. "I guess, Arima-sensei, as a pianist, has been working really hard. Maybe it'd be nice for him to take a break once in a while and listen to something different." Miike, thinking that was all, turned his head again to leave. But before he closed the door shut, he heard Nagi's last sentence.

"He has suffered for too long."

* * *

 _Intermezzo_

The next few weeks flew by with the duo practicing the piece repeatedly. It started off roughly at first, with either of them criticizing each other's playing. But after a while, they got accustomed to listening to each other's feedback, and tried to improve from there.

Every day after school, the two would be seen entering a music room to play for a few hours. Rumours were starting that the tiger and the dragon were making peace, and were going out for that matter. Of course, these rumours would be dissuaded the moment they were caught fighting at any other instance they met each other outside the music room.

Miike learned many things about Nagi in the span of time they spent together preparing for the performance. For instance, that her brother, Aiza Takeshi, was one of the best youth pianists in Japan, and that she played the piano to follow in his footsteps.

"To think someone who isn't led by fame or glory would be able to play so well." Miike commented. Realising he had just praised her, he blushed. "Urk, for someone of your standard, anyway."

"Oi, what do you mean by that." Nagi cracked her knuckles. "I heard you were outshone by Arima-sensei last year at that gala performance, even though he wasn't the main act."

"S-Shut up!"

The two would be seen fighting as usual throughout the day if they ever bumped into each other. But the moment they entered the music room, it was as if all the chaos in between them changed into harmony. The first years would try listening at the door, and were left surprised by the piece that the two were playing.

Needless to say, when that happened, people all over school started talking about what could possibly being going on between Miike and Nagi. Why would they be working together on a duet? Were they really in a relationship?

Miike was worried his reputation among the girls would be tarnished. One day while they were taking a breaking during practice, he asked, "People are starting to notice our playing. What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean? We'll just keep playing."

"Don't you have an image you need to maintain in this school? As some kind of 'pure, angelic' kind of figure?"

"My image will be whatever it will be. Besides, I only give off that kind of impression because I don't date anyone." She stuck her tongue out at Miike. "Much less you."

"Tch."

"In any case, the gala concert is already soon. In two days. Are you ready?"

Miike smiled wryly. "Of course. I can't say the same for you."

"Don't get all cocky, you punk. Of course I'm ready too."

The two of them laughed. Of course they were prepared. They heard each other's playing for the past weeks, pointing out any mistakes, and making sure there were as little flaws as possible. They were prepared to give Arima Kousei a nice surprise for the performance, provided he didn't look at the performance outline sheet.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I told him not to take it, and to be surprised by our performance. He should listen to me." Nagi puffed out her chest.

"Well that's good then. Anyway, I'll be taking my leave. See you tomorrow." Miike walked to the door with his violin and was about to leave before Nagi called him back. "Huh?"

"Don't you have your own violin competition coming up soon?"

 _Ah, she found out._ "Well, yeah. But it's still in a month's time. I have time to prepare after we finish this performance. Don't worry about it."

Nagi nodded her head silently. Looking away and frowning a little, she mumbled some words incoherently to Miike.

"What?"

"I said, I still haven't thanked you for deciding to help me with this performance." She faced him and spoke louder, voice quavering a little. "It really means a lot to me." Her gaze faltered to his shoes.

"Huh, who knew you had such a cute side to you." Miike teased. Nagi raised her head again. He was smiling, blushing a little. "No worries. I did this just so that I could talk to Arima Kousei after all." With that, he left the room, leaving Nagi smiling like an idiot.

* * *

 _Requiem_

"Arima-sensei!"

Arima Kousei, first year in Okutsu Music Preparation High School, had not been in the Towa Performance Hall for quite a while. Having left the town to go to a music prep school, he was busy practicing constantly, and only made trips back to the town once or twice a week to visit his friends. Sawabe Tsubaki, his childhood friend, had decided to take the examinations for a school in close proximity to Kousei's, so she could live nearby while he was studying away from his hometown as well. She was standing next to him when they heard Aiza Nagi call out from the other side of the reception area.

"Nagi! You've grown a lot."

"And you look like you haven't been eating enough." Nagi squinted her eyes. "Or slept for that matter."

"I told you people would notice. Idiot Kousei." Tsubaki glared at him. "He playing the piano all night just to prepare for his competition in two weeks."

He laughed it off. "Well, I know some people that wouldn't forgive me if I didn't."

 _Miyazono Kaori._ Of course. Neither Nagi nor Tsubaki said anything to that comment, afraid to invoke any emotions.

"Anyway, Arima-sensei, I hope you'll enjoy the performance today! You'll be in for a surprise!"

He smiled at Nagi. "I look forward to it. All the best to you." With that, the two high schoolers walked off to the performance hall to wait for the concert to begin.

Just then, Miike ran out of the toilet, up to Nagi, panting and gasping. "You should have told me you were going to talk to Arima Kousei!"

"If I did you wouldn't focus! And stop calling him by his full name, call him 'sensei'!"

"Quiet! You knew he would be coming now!"

"Oi, now's not the time to be fighting! Let's go and prepare for the concert!"

"Damn it, Nagi!"

Kousei and Tsubaki walked to their seats and gasped. The concert hall was dark, but they could still see the mischievous grin of their childhood friend.

"Watari!"

"Surpriiiise~" Watari Ryota was in high school as well, but he was the only one of the three friends that remained in their hometown, having a scholarship to a sports school through his football skills.

"What are you doing here?"

He kicked back. "Well, I couldn't miss a chance to see my dear friends while they're in town, now can I?"

"You saw us just yesterday."

"Time is irrelevant. What matters is that I'm here now!"

Ryota fell asleep 5 minutes into the concert.

"Just because we were invited doesn't mean he can take this place as his bedroom." Tsubaki grumbled again just as the next performance ended. Applause resounded through the theatre, and Kousei saw the young child on stage smiling happily as he got off the piano seat, proud of himself for finishing the performance.

"You did well," he spoke softly to himself, smiling a little.

 _Kousei..._ Tsubaki could only stare at Kousei with concern, unsure of what to say at times like these. She had no experience in music, and could offer nothing with regards to it.

The concert went by, and eventually it reached the final performance.

"Nagi is playing next." She commented stoically. "And last."

As if on cue, Ryota woke up and, eyes gleaming, awaited for the middle school beauty to appear on stage. True enough, she looked amazing. Her light blue gown was decorated with glitter that shone with grace and elegance. The audience applauded her, welcoming her on stage. Walking to the stage centre, she bowed. Then, Toshiya Miike walked on stage as well. The crowd, recognising two musical prodigies were standing on stage to perform together, applauded even louder. While Nagi was smiling widely, Miike had a reserved expression. Kousei, who was applauding for Nagi, suddenly raised his eyes in surprise.

"A duet, huh..."

"Kousei! Look at that cutie! Her name is Nagi, right?" Ryota exclaimed, over-excited. "Can we have a photo after the concert?"

"Shut up, idiot Watari!" Tsubaki smacked him on the head and got him to sit down amidst his enthusiasm.

The applause died down and the duo took their places next to each other. Miike standing in front, with Nagi at the piano behind him. She looked towards Kousei's direction and smiled, before facing the black and white keys, hands ready to play. Miike turned his head to Nagi, and nodded, before they were ready to play.

Absolute silence filled the concert theatre just before Miike begun his first note. Nagi followed her accompaniment shortly after, and the song begun in full swing.

Tsubaki gasped. "This is..."

"Isn't this the song Kousei played last year at the gala concert?" Ryota, eyes widened, asked. He turned to look at Kousei, who was dumbfounded. "Oi, Kousei." He whispered, but his friend remained in his trance.

On stage, Nagi was playing as she usually did, ever so nervous, but trembling with excitement. _I hope Arima-sensei is listening well. Are you feeling alright, Arima-sensei? You haven't been looking well in the past few times we've met. You actually don't need to say it, I know that you're feeling horrible, about_ her _. I can see it in your eyes. Everyone can. Your friends, they don't know music, so they don't know how to help you. As individuals, we are horrible at communicating, aren't we? We let our music speak for ourselves after all._

Miike carried on playing smoothly, not missing a beat as the duo played with passion and colour. Finally, he ended the piece with his last sweep of the bow. Just when everyone thought it was over, Nagi focused on the piano again, and carried on playing. Miike took a step off the stage, walking back behind the curtains from where he waited for her to finish the second half of their performance.

"F-From the top?" some members of the audience were murmuring in surprise.

"No, this is... The solo piano version of the piece. It is seldom played, but here it is nonetheless." _Like what Kousei did at last year's gala concert._ Tsubaki looked over to Kousei once again. He was staring, eyes widened at the spectacle before him, trembling, and eyes watery. She bit her lips, unsure how to help her, although her heart was bursting with sorrow and concern.

 _Arima-sensei. Please. You aren't alone. None of us are the Miyazono Kaori that you chased after for a year. None of us can possibly show you the beauty of music like she did. How do you want to play? I don't know. I only know how Kreisler or Rachmaninoff would have wanted the piece to go. The score is definite after all. How do_ I _want to play? I'm still learning that, from you. You, Arima Kousei. Not anyone else. Please, I know it's tough, but all your friends are here with you, to help you get through your time of suffering. Don't ever think that you're alone._

 _For you, it must be scary to fall in love. First, your mother who had died while you played the piano for her. Then, she, who brought meaning back to your life again after the Human Metronome had broken, had taught you that the score was not impeccable, and wanted you to play the piece as how_ you _wanted to. When you fell in love with her, she passed away. Again. Someone you loved, taken away from your hands. You must wonder if playing the piano helps at all._

 _But remember, as musicians, we suffer. We always do. Through emotions. Because we are always on a journey to find out more. About ourselves, and those around us. Those that are important to us. So press on, Arima-sensei. Let the stars shine brightly over you, for they shine only when they're set against the night. Once again, it is darkness around you, but the night sky is shining bright and clear, and full of company. So..._

Nagi ended the piece. Softly and peacefully. Only when she was done, did she realised she was sweating furiously, panting heavily. Then, she heard the applause erupt through the entire concert hall. She gazed at the view before her, amazed as always.

"You gonna sit there all day, or come and end the performance?" Miike broke her from her trance. She looked at him, smiling at her. "Good job." He offered his hand, for the first and only time, and she took it as they walked to the stage front and bowed. The applause grew louder, with some cheering from their schoolmates and family.

Nagi's eyes went to Kousei once again. She was far away from him, but she could tell that he was crying. But he was still clapping. And more importantly, he was smiling. She felt her eyes stinging as well.

 _So...please carry on smiling, Arima-sensei._

* * *

 _Postlude_

The concert hall entrance was flooded with people. But somehow, Nagi and Miike were able to find Kousei, Tsubaki and Ryota. Nagi ran forward to hug Kousei tightly.

"So, how was it?" she smiled at him, nervous but eager to hear what he had to say.

Kousei felt like crying again. But he had to stay strong. He bit his lips to fight the tears, before looking at Nagi and smiling. "I definitely heard your message loud and clear, Nagi. Thank you for everything."

She could only carry on smiling. "That's good to hear."

Kousei turned to face Miike, who was feeling overwhelmed by the presence of a prodigy in his presence, ironically. Miike couldn't face Kousei properly, without shaking in excitement.

"Toshiya Miike, was it? I believe we met at last year's gala concert as well. Sorry we were off to a rough start, but it's nice to meet you. That was an incredible performance you held with Nagi. I can't think of anyone that would match up that level of playing."

Miike's eyes widened as he looked up at Kousei. "T-Thank you... You were amazing when you played at the gala concert last year as well!"

Kousei gave an embarrassed smile once again, "Well, I had a crazy violinist on my back then." Miike realised he was talking about Miyazono Kaori. He wanted to ask what had happened to her, but Kousei's friend, Ryota, suddenly cut in.

"Never mind all the music stuff, Nagi-chan, can I take a photo with you?" He bounded to her front and asked, bending down to her height.

Nagi, a little sheepish, hid behind Kousei. "I guess, I don't mind if it's all of us?"

"DAMN IT KOUSEI WHY DO YOU GET TO HANG OUT WITH PRETTY GIRLS. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS."

"T-That's not the most important thing on my mind, you know!"

After taking the photo and a little formalities, Tsubaki and Ryota decided to head out of the concert hall first.

"Take your time with Nagi. I guess musicians have things that they'd like to talk about after all."

Nagi turned to Miike, "Sorry, can I have a minute with Arima-sensei? I need to ask him something."

Normally, Miike would feel jealous and probably stand there, unwilling to move. But, he knew this round he really didn't belong there. He sensed something important that Nagi had to say. She said it through her music earlier, and she was saying it now as well. He nodded and walked off, to the backstage rooms to get his things. Suddenly, he thought of something that made him cringe. _I forgot to get his e-mail address. Nagi will give it to me, won't she...? Ugh, probably not..._

Alone with Nagi, Kousei's look of enthusiasm faltered, just a little. He still smiled at Nagi, but she could see his sadness now.

"Sorry, I was thinking that maybe the song was too personal and I thought maybe I shouldn't have played it but-

Kousei shook his head. "No, it was a good song choice. Besides, it made your message to me loud and clear." He grinned. "Thank you for that, really. I'm glad to know that I'm not alone anymore."

Nagi smiled back, laughing a little. "It's been quite lonely without your lessons recently. No one commenting on my playing in a bad light anymore."

"It has been quite dull for me as well. School is really getting quite rough, with so many things to learn and do." He put a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sure we'll pull through. And we'll be able to play together on stage again someday."

"It's a promise, okay?" She stuck out her pinky, and he hooked his around hers. They laughed. "I'll see you soon, Arima-sensei." He nodded and gave her a hug. With that, he turned and left to find Tsubaki and Ryota waiting for him outside.

* * *

"The year is almost ending." Tsubaki commented. "Our next high school spring is coming soon."

"Yeah." Kousei looked out the train window, watching the fields speed by. _Another spring without her._ Then, he tossed the thought aside in his mind, turning to face Tsubaki and smiling. "Are you doing well enough in school?"

She blushed and looked down. "Well, I'm still doing baseball. Maybe I'll be good enough to get a scholarship this round, like that stupid Watari. As for my grades, they could be better, as usual." She looked back at him and smiled sheepishly.

The two of them spent the rest of the journey in silence as they returned to the town that they were studying in. By the time they reached the station, it was already in the night. As they walked home, Tsubaki started humming.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, huh?" Kousei smiled, looking up at the sky. Indeed, the sky was bright with white shimmers of stars.

"Hey, Kousei." Tsubaki suddenly stopped walking.

"Hmm?" Kousei, who was trailing behind her, stopped shortly after.

"If I said I wanted to learn the piano," she had her head faced down, although her back was facing him as well. "Would you teach me?"

Mildly surprised by the sudden question, he quickly recovered and hit her head lightly. "Of course, I would. But I'd probably be a bad teacher anyway." Hearing that, she grinned to herself and started running. "O-Oi!" With that, Kousei took off as well, chasing after her.

 _Another spring is coming and passing without you. But I guess I'm slowly getting better, because now I know I've got friends that care for me. I know Tsubaki is concerned, so I'll do my best to make sure she knows I'm trying my best as well._

 _So, just watch me from up there, okay?_

 _-fin-_


End file.
